


Making Sense:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Making Sense: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny realized that they are attracted to each other, Will Steve pour his heart?, Is Danny gonna take a risk?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, It's a short one, This begins my "Making Sense" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sense:

*Summary: Steve & Danny realized that they are attracted to each other, Will Steve pour his heart?, Is Danny gonna take a risk?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, It's a short one, This begins my "Making Sense" series!!!*

 

The Five-O Team was celebrating a successful case, They were at the **_Hilton_** , & having fun. Steve & Danny were stealing glances at each other, Kono & Chin noticed, They were smiling to themselves, The men in question, were slightly buzzed, but not drunk enough not to drive home. It was a perfect night for romance, & hookups.

 

Kono said, "We are gonna leave, Cause we have to go to a reunion, & we got the rest of our vacation time planned", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, We do, So enjoy yours too", They left their friends alone. Danny really took a look at the Seal, & thought to himself, **"I just wanna kiss those sweet lips of his"** , & when Steve caught him looking, He smiled shyly at him. Steve in the meantime, thought to himself, **"Damn, He looks so sexy like that"** , They were enjoying the scenery in front of them.

 

The best part of the **_Hilton_** , It was open to gays, & couples, Steve did not know what he was feeling, The Heat was rising, & he said to him hotly, "Wanna dance ?", Danny could not find his voice, & just nodded as a response. They were sizzling up the dance floor, Steve said seductively whispering into his ear, & licking the outer shell, which made the blond shiver, "I am gonna blow you, & fuck you senseless, **_Baby_** ", Danny muttered out his pleasure, "Oh, God", Steve caressed his covered bulge.

 

They were making out, & then Danny broke the spell, & said, "Stop, I don't want to make a mistake", Steve decided to take the bull by the horns, & said, "You know that I would never hurt you, You need to trust me, I trust you completely", They went back to their table, & The Five-O Commander said, as he kissed his lips, "Take a chance, Danno, What do you have to lose ?", & Danny knew that Steve was right, & he should not be afraid to take a risk.

 

They spent the next hour kissing, & they were finally spent, They cuddled up next to each other, & they were listening to the hot music, that was blaring from the speakers. They thought what to do now, & worry about the future later. The Couple are happy, now that they admit their feelings to each other, & looking forward to a possible future together.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
